digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorulumon (Fusion)
Dorulumon is one of the main characters in Digimon Fusion, an offical member of Mikey's team, Fusion Fighters. Appearance While in the Bagra Army, he wore spiked shoulder pads and sunglasses. Description Anime Dorulumon is a strong Digimon who dislikes being bound by rules. Originally a member of the Bagra Army, Dorulumon helped destroy and enslave countless Zones as Tactimon's right-hand man until his superior orders a raid that decimate the Zone they're attacking with their own forces caught in the crossfire. Managing to only save a BlueMeramon, Dorulumon leaves the army and gains a traveling companion in Cutemon. While Dorulumon is first introduced in the second episode, saving Cutemon and Angie from a Coelamon, he doesn't make a major appearance until the next when he digifuses with Shoutmon and Ballistamon to form Shoutmon X3. Although he leaves shortly after beating MadLeomon, Dorulumon ends up helping Team Fusion Fighters again at both the Island and Magma Zones. Though offered a place in the group, Dorulumon turns down before Tactimon reveals Dorulumon's past. But as Mikey still trusts him, and to honor BlueMeramon, Dorulumon joins Fusion Fighters. Attacks *'Drill Bit Blitz' (Drill Buster): Rotates the drill on his head and then shoots it with unerring accuracy. *'Drill Tornado' (Dorulu Tornado): Enlarges the drill on his tail and then raises a tornado, threatening both ground-based and aerial opponents. *'Spiro-Drill' (Drill Blader): Rides the drill on his tail and spins himself, striking the opponent with his body until it is pulverized. Manga Other Appearances Digimon All-Star Rumble Due to being a Beast Digimon, Dorulumon is able to sense subtle changes in the environment. Due to that, he felt like something was off about the Digital World. From 's suggestion, he joins the Digital Monsters Evolution Tournament as it would allow him to travel the world and see where and what feels off. In the tournament, Dorulumon defeats , and . After defeating , Gatomon confirms Dorulumon's worries that the Digital World is in trouble and informs Dorulumon that the Legendary Digimon had been infected with an unknown virus, causing them - and the Digimon Dorulumon had been fighting in each stage, to go berserk. Gatomon informs Dorulumon that she doesn't know how to stop the virus but that informed her that if she can find a certain scroll, they can find out how to stop the virus. Dorulumon defeats and . As a reward for defeating him, Guilmon shows off the treasure he found whilst digging to Dorulumon. To the shock of Dorulumon, the treasure is the scroll Gatomon had mentioned. The scroll states "When the calamity infects the Red Dragon's Song, the world will go into oblivion." Dorulumon then proceeds to the final stage, Coela Point, where he find's who defeated Shoutmon in the semi final. Dorulumon then realises the scroll was referring to Shoutmon and asks Impmon if Shoutmon had been acting weird. Impmon states that Shoutmon had indeed been acting weird, as though he was being mind controlled but then states he's bored and attacks Dorulumon, starting the final battle. After defeating Impmon, Impmon's eyes suddenly turn purple and Impmon states he has everyone's data and he will destroy the digital world and flees. Magnadramon informs Dorulumon that he doesn't know what the virus plans to do but that Shoutmon has just been kidnapped. Magnadramon tells Dorulumon that the tournament was actually held to find "the hero of the Digital World" and that due to winning the tournament, he was the hero of the Digital World and was the Digital World's only hope. Dorulumon is sent to the Lava Pit, where after defeating countless mindless Digimon, gets to the end, only to find he's too late as Shoutmon has been force Digifused with the Dorulumon and Beelzemon clones to form Shoutmon X5B and is going on a rampage. Dorulumon Digifuses as well, into Shoutmon X4 and defeats X5B in a survival battle. As thanks for saving him from the virus, Shoutmon X5B abides by the ancient pact and gives Dorulumon the ability to Digifuse into Shoutmon X5B. Dorulumon is then able to sense the Digital World being saved, due to his Beast senses no longer sensing trouble. In Shoutmon's story, Shoutmon defeats Dorulumon in the third round and after the battle, Dorulumon worries about sensing "something" within Shoutmon but assumes it's just his imagination. In Impmon's story, Impmon defeats Dorulumon. After the battle, Dorulumon's eyes turn purple and Dorulumon states he has Dorulumon's data and then thanks Impmon, who just finds it weird that Dorulumon was thanking him for beating him up. Impmon later defeats Shoutmon in the final at Coela Point. Just like Dorulumon, Shoutmon's eyes turn purple. Shoutmon boasts that he has Dorulumon, as well as Shoutmon and has managed to gather Impmon's data too. Shoutmon then states he will destroy the Digital World. Magnadramon and Gatomon inform Impmon that a virus had infected the Legendary Digimon and the standard enemy Digimon and had used Impmon to get him to defeat Dorulumon and Shoutmon, whilst also making a copy of Beelzemon from Impmon's data. Impmon, as the hero of the Digital World, is taken to the Lava Pit but is too late as the virus has force Digifused Shoutmon and Dorulumon with the Beelzemon copy to form Shoutmon X5B. Impmon's digivolves to Beelzemon and defeats Shoutmon X5B in a survival battle. As thanks for saving them from the virus, Shoutmon X5B abides by the ancient pact and gives Impmon the ability to Digifuse into Shoutmon X5B. In and 's stories, Dorulumon loses to them in the second round. In 's story, Dorulumon loses to Guilmon in the third round. In 's story, Dorulumn loses to Wormmon in the fourth round. Other Forms Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Protagonists